1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of speech-measuring devices. More specifically, the present invention comprises a device which takes an input of speech and measures the time lapse or latency between the stimulus and response.
2. Description of the Related Art
Being able to determine the “latency” of an individual's response to a speech stimulus is significant in many fields including audiology, speech pathology, psychometry, and motor testing of all kinds. For example, one theory holds that the longer it takes someone to perceive a speech unit correctly, the less clear or focused their perception is. Inversely, the shorter the temporal latency between stimulus and response, the higher the quality the perceptive event at the moment of perception is. This theory is based on the well-studied strong central component of psycho-acoustic ability. Short latency indicates “quickness of response” in auditory perception, cognitive recognition, and other aspects relevant to human measurement. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to have a device that is capable of accurately measuring the latency between an auditory stimulus and an individual's response.